Ordinary event with extrodinary consequences
by Demon Kitteh
Summary: While Naruto is running from a mob of villagers, his route is blocked, forcing him into a deadend alley. In that ally he meets the man who will change the fate of the elemental nations.
1. An Ordinary event

All right so this is the second story that I'm gonna seriously commit myself to. Just a few things you can expect from this. First this story will be the début of a character of my creation, and before you start, this is not a self insert, god knows there are enough of those. not to say there are no good ones, but if there are I certainly have never read one.

Second, the relationship between this character of my creation, (OOC?) and Naruto will be brotherly not homosexual, I have no problem with yoai, slash or whatever its called in the various fandoms, but it's just not my style. Same with yuri, have no interest in reading it or writing it.

Third, im not planning on making said character godlike, though that usually ties in with a self insert if I remember correctly. This character will be more of a thinker than a do'er, not to say he won't be able to kick some ass, but that's mostly Narutos job.

anyway enough of me rambling on, let's get to what you're all here for, yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do however claim the character that I created to put into this story as my intellectual property. I feel as though I screwed that up somewhere:(

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a normal day in fire country, the sun just peeked out from behind the mountains to fall over the lush forests. The birds began to sing all throughout the forests. It was this sound that awoke Hiroshi Satou.(1)

Hiroshi was an average man with an average life, each day he worked the fields that had been in his family for generations, and after every harvest he packed his families wagon and went on a journey to the village hidden in the leaves to sell his produce.

Glancing towards the clock in his bedroom, Hiroshi saw that it was several minutes before he usually woke up. Deciding that the earlier he set out the faster he would be back, he threw the sheets of his bed and started to dress.

After going through his morning routine, shaving, showering, dressing. Hiroshi walked down the stairs of his families two floor house and smiled at his family who were gathered in the kitchen. His wife had already prepared breakfast, and their two children had already started eating.

Sitting down the between his eight year old son and six year old daughter Hiroshi began to eat his meal. The family sat in a comfortable silence while they ate.

When their meal was finished the family gathered on their porch to wish Hiroshi good luck on his trip, the patriarch kneeled down and hugged his two children then stood and kissed his wife on her cheek before turning and climbing aboard their wagon. With one last wave he set off from his farm towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hiroshi sat bored out of his mind on his wagon as the two horses leading it clomped along steadily. They had reached a river and the closest bridge was an hour up the road, however as he had left several minutes earlier than he had intended he was about to get a stroke of luck.

"Excuse me sir!" Hiroshi turned towards the voice and saw a ferryman pushing his boat along the river. the man pushed up the riverbank to Hiroshi's cart.

"Are you heading towards the Leaf village by any chance?" The boatman asked, Hiroshi nodded, "Then could I trouble you for a favour, I have business in the leaf village and you have business in the Leaf village, so perhaps we could help each other out. I could ferry your cart across the river in exchange for transport to the Leaf village"

"Sounds fair to me, happy to work with you sir" Hiroshi said, an easy smile on his face. It took the pair several minutes to get the cart and the horses onto the boat, but it shaved a couple of hours off of Hiroshi's

After a few more hours of relatively quite travel the two men arrived at the massive gates to the Leaf village. The two showed their papers to the guards and were allowed into the city where they shook hands and went their separate ways.

Hiroshi went to the merchant guild that he usually dealt with and found out that there was a shortage of rice coming in from the west, a drought or something along those lines, so the guild was willing to pay more for his produce.

Apon leaving the guild, with his money bag much larger than he had expected, Hiroshi headed towards the shopping district to buy a few gifts for his family.

When Hiroshi had finished his little shopping trip He headed off to find a place to eat his lunch. Pulling over at the entrance to an ally way Hiroshi opened up the bento that his wife had prepared for him, with some of his favourite food tamago. Smiling to himself he dug into his meal.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Meanwhile at the other end of the ally a boy was running for his life. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki and he had no idea why there was a bloodthirsty mob behind him. Sure he liked to pull pranks, but not to the extent that he should be hunted down like an animal, in the streets of his own village none the less.

As Naruto ran towards the end of the ally his hopes lifted, if he could make it to the end of the ally he could just lose himself in the crowds, his hopes fell when he saw the cart that was blocking the exit of the ally.

The boy turned around, to see the mob running at him, blocking off the other end of the ally, beginning to panic Naruto whipped his head around and saw a small side ally. Working on instinct the boy ran into it and turned, only to come face to face with another dead-end.

From back The way he had come the sounds of the mob grew louder, and just as they rounded the corner a tiny hand shot out a grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt pulling him behind a dumpster. A boy then took his place at the dead-end.

The boy was obviously malnourished, he had the look of some of the stray cats that Naruto had seen from his apartment window, almost feral and ready to fight tooth and nail, but still with their wits about them. Cagey would be the best word to describe the boy. he had an aura about him, even Naruto who regularly pranked trained killers was intimidated by the child before him.

Appearance wise he was a bit taller than Naruto, with a similar build, scrawny muscle, made from running and climbing more than real training. He also had a mop of matted black hair with few white streaks in it.

The boy eyes were what Naruto really focused on, they were the same eyes that he saw in the mirror each day, though a far darker shade of blue. They were pools of loneliness and despair, the same as Naruto's when he was alone and didn't need to keep his mask in place.

The mob had reached the boy by now and gathered in a loose semi-circle around him, a few brandished weapons, but one of the ringleaders stepped forward and decided to be diplomatic. taking a knee the man leaned forward in front of the child, "Have you seen another boy around here, about your age, blonde hair, whisker marks" the man said with a snarl at the end.

"Maybe I did" Naruto tensed behind the dumpster " Or maybe I didn't, memories a little fuzzy." the man threw down a couple of coins by the boys feet. "Yeah I saw him, scrambled up that dumpster and onto the roof, then he ran of towards the hokage monument" the men smirked to each other, the Hokage monument was secluded, no witnesses.

"You heard him boys, lets end the demon once and for all" when the men had rounded the corner and their footsteps faded Naruto crawled out from behind the dumpster and looked at his savior who had stooped down to collect the money for the 'information' that he had provided

"Th-thank you for helping me" Naruto murmured, to which the boy nodded and separated the money into two piles, pocketing one he extended his hand with the rest to Naruto, who slowly reached out to take it.

"It's dangerous around here, I'll walk you home." The boy said gesturing for Naruto to lead the way. The two boys fell into step together, it was several moments before Naruto remembered his manners.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself did I. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Naruto yelled.

The boy smiled softly at Naruto's declaration, "My name is Kurai, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san" Kurai said to the exuberant boy that he had saved.

"So, uh, Kurai-san why were you in that ally? I-if you don't mind me asking that is" Naruto murmured.

"I'm an orphan, or at least I'm fairly sure that I am, as to why that ally way in particular, it was a defensible location, only one entrance, well aside from the sewer but that was my escape plan." Kurai said with a sigh at the end, it would be hard to find another place to campout, for whatever time he had left.

"Well, uh, you c-could come live with me" Naruto muttered with a slight blush of embarrassment, this darkened when the boy glanced sharply at him. He would gladly take the person who had saved his life over the crushing loneliness of his apartment.

"Are you sure about that, you don't have to make an offer like that" Kurai said incredulously. He had not had much experience with people being kind to him, let alone someone offering to take him in. "Plus what about your parents, you should ask them before you make an offer like that"

"Heh, I'm an orphan as well. My place isn't very big... But it's certainly more comfortable than some back ally. Kurai nodded to this, it had been a few years since he'd experienced the comforts of a home.

Kurai smiled at the embarrassed looking blonde and extended his hand, "Very well, I'll take you up on your offer... roomie" Naruto vigorously shook his hand with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on then! I've never had anyone stay in my apartment, besides myself that is, well the old man comes by sometimes but not for long, Wait no Kiba came over once for a project we had to do a few..." Narurto rambled on for most of the trip back to his apartment, while Kurai kept a small serene smile on his face the whole time.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Naruto and his new roommate walked up the stairs to his apartment. All along the way to Naruto's apartment the two had seen walls tagged with graffiti, most of it seemed to show that Kurai's new roommate was a demon in the form of a human child.

With a jingle of keys Naruto opened the door of his apartment, Naruto groaned at the state of his apartment. Someone had broken in the window, then climbed through and busted up Naruto's entire home. Naruto didn't look surprised at it though.

"This happens a couple of times a year, usually they wait until the tenth, must have had something else planned for tomorrow"

"Why does this usually happen on the tenth?"

"It's my birthday, people are usually even more mean to me on my birthday, except jiji, he always visits me and then we go for ramen and..." Naruto went of on another ramble over how nice his jiji was and the goodness of ramen. Kurai had seen a lot of things in his time on the street, and done a few things that he wasn't particularly proud ofmost people in their position had, but he had never met anyone as pure hearted as Naruto.

Either that or the boy was naïve to the point of being a danger to himself and possibly others. But then again one didn't survive alone by being naïve. Naruto being so pure also brought another question to Kurai, what had Naruto done to be called a demon and harassed as he was?

He had said things got worse on his birthday, glancing at a calendar which appeared to be a reward for showing enough proof of ramen purchase stamps, Kurai saw the tenth of October circled and in small black letters underneath 'Anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat'.

Referred to as a demon, birthday on the anniversary of the defeat of the most powerful demon in the world... Whisker marks. Kurai tensed as he realized this maybe his new roommate really was a demon in human form, it couldn't all be a coincidence.

But why would the villagers, who as a whole could probably be defeated by a determined genin, antagonize one of the most powerful creatures in the known world. And why were they told the fourth had killed the Kyuubi if it was alive and cleaning his apartment a few feet away.

The Hokage obviously thought it would be alright to leave Naruto largely unattended so he must be under the assumption that he wasn't dangerous, of course kitsune were also assumed to be tricksters.

But speaking of Hokage, they were known to be a seals master of the highest caliber, perhaps the fox was not dead but sealed? 'But if that's the case then for what purpose' Kurai thought looking at the scrawny blonde. 'If it were for combat purposes, he would be receiving proper nourishment and training'

"Oi...OI" Naruto shouted startling Kurai out of his thoughts. "You zoned out for like five minutes, are you all right?" Naruto asked getting right up into Kurai's face with an inquisitive look.

"Hmmm, yeah fine, just lost in thought is all" Kurai said, his small smile in place again. "We should clean this mess up before it gets to late right" Naruto nodded enthusiastically at the prospect of help cleaning up his apartment.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Later that night with Naruto asleep and Kurai feeling cleaner that he had in years, the window cracked open slightly as Kurai dressed in a dark hoodie he had 'borrowed' from Naruto's closet, climbed out to the fire escape. While cleaning Kurai had noticed that one of the vandals had been cut by the broken glass of the window, and deciding that some revenge was in order Kurai started following the faint trail of blood drops.

Of course lacking any formal training limited Kurai about how he could get from building to building, as it appeared that his quarry was a ninja though not a very good one if he was leaving a trail for someone as inexperienced as Kurai was.

It took several hours and several double backs before the trail came to an end. A bloody hand print stood out on the window of the apartment Kurai stood outside of. Inside a man in his mid twenties had passed out on a bed, several empty sake bottles scattered around the room.

gently cracking the window open and sliding it up, a scent comparable to a brewery caused the boy to gag, luckily the man was drunk or Kurai would have had some explaining to do. As it was Kurai successfully snuck into the room and gently bound the man, hands to elbows to prevent him from using any jutsu, and sat him in a nearby chair before binding him to the chair.

A bowl full of water hit the man in the face, waking him from the 'nap' that he had taken. The man's ninja training kicked in and he knew the second that he woke up the kind of situation that he was in.

"What the hell do you-" The man was cut off by a sharp blow to the face from the small blurry figure in swaying in front of him.

Using the monotone voice that had been developed over years of trying to be as intimidating as possible among the vagrants in the village sewers and back streets He whispered from right beside the mans head. "You will answer my questions, or I'll paint this entire apartment a nice shade of red." The blood thirsty grin and merciless look in Kurai's eyes almost made the drunken man soil himself.

Kurai didn't know it but in that instant he released concentrated killing intent at the man, the genin however knew enough about his profession to recognize it and paled even more. It was likely that he was dealing with a trained infiltrator and interrogation expert, this was incorrect of course. The alcohol driving him to wild conclusions.

"A-a-all right, I'll do w-whatever you want" the man stammered.

"Good, tell me everything about the child Naruto Uzumaki"

"T-that brat, a-all right that's easy. T-the third hold us that the fourth had s-seal the the Kyuubi into the boy. N-no one believed it of course, no child could hold something like that, and certainly not for very long"

"Why do you all antagonize him if you believe him a demon?" Kurai asked genuinely confused.

"W-we want that demon spawn to kill himself or even to kill it ourselves"

"Humph, fools. From this moment on you are to leave the child alone, warn any who wish to do him harm that if they try anything, I will make them miserable"

"Is that it, a-are you going to untie me now?" The man almost begged. Kurai let out a short peal of laughter which made the man cringe.

"Of course not, what good would my threat be if I didn't give some sort of incentive_"._ The genins eyes widened as boy shoved a rag into his mouth and proceeded to beat him senseless. In that instant Kurai made a promise to himself, he would always protect Naruto, especially from trash like this.**  
**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Far off from the leaf village Hiroshi sat on his porch staring up at the sky, tobacco pipe in hand. He would never know that his decision to eat his lunch in front of that ally way had changed the fate of the elemental nations, though for better or worse it was unclear.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

(1) Hiroshi Satou is a combination of the most common japanese first and last names, to really show that this ordinary guys actions changed something.

All right that's chapter one, please let me know what you think.

And, for anyone who's interested, I need two more Naruto aged OCs. Note that these are Genin level ninja, not a Kage level.


	2. Restructure

Kurai walked calmly out the front door of the genins apartment building, his wallet a bit fatter than it had been the day before. in the room he had just left, tied to a chair sat a beaten and bloody genin, who hade over night developed a severe phobia of foxes and children.

When he was discovered several hours later by his team, they asked him in angry voices who had done this to him, the genin merely pointed at his bedroom wall, where drawn sloppily in blood was a grinning skull. This would later become the talk of Konaha for several days, ninja beaten to a pulp in his own apartment. There would be some wild speculation of course but no one ever thought that Kurai had perpetrated the incident.

Kurai was well on his way back to Naruto's apartment when he heard a man riding down the street on horse back shouting about a ninja who had been attacked. The small smile on Kurai's face went unnoticed by the on looking civilians.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Creeping stealthily into Naruto's apartment, Kurai curled up on the couch for a few hours of sleep before Naruto awoke. It seemed like he had only just closed his eyes when he felt himself being prodded by an inquisitive blonde.

"Wake up Kurai, it's already noon! You sure do sleep a lot" Naruto shouted, his usual energy preventing him from speaking at a normal conversation level.

"Well its, ahhhh, been a while since I've slept inside" Kurai said sheepishly, to which Naruto frowned, but didn't comment on, sitting for a few moments before he snapped his fingers.

"Oh ya, We're gonna go visit Jiji today, he actually had time to celebrate my birthday on my birthday this year" Naruto said, his face split by a large smile.

"Well we shouldn't keep the Hokage waiting then" Walking to the door Kurai turned and smiled at his first and best friend. "Happy Birthday Naruto" from the smile on the boys face one would think he had just received the greatest gift in the world.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"What are you doing here brat!" the Hokages receptionist yelled. Naruto had never seen the same receptionist outside the hokages office twice before, likely because the Hokage fired them after he left.

Kurai calmly stepped forward "Can you let the Hokage know that Naruto Uzumaki and Kurai are hear to see him"

"The Hokage is very busy, he doesn't have time for trash like you" the woman snarled, she froze as the door to the Hokages office opened and a wizened old man stepped out, a small cloud of tobacco around his head.

"I think I have a few minutes to spare for them, come along I've a surprise for you Naruto" The old man said smiling at the boy. Kurai was a bit shocked, everyone in the village knew that the hokage was getting on, but this man looked ancient, Naruto would probably end up as the Rukodaime judging by how old the current hokage was.

Trailing behind the two Kurai closed the door to the office and saw that the third had apparently been expecting them. set out on his desk was a teapot, a jug of juice with some glasses and a small white cake with the number 7 in orange.

The third sat in his chair behind his desk and motioned for the two of them to sit. " Naruto where are you're manners, you should introduce you're new friend."

"Oh, right, Kurai, this is Jiji, Jiji this is Kurai" Naruto said halfheartedly more focused on cutting himself a piece of cake. Sarutobi sighed at Narutos total lack of tact.

"So, how did you and Naruto meet Kurai-kun?" Sarutobi asked, sparing the cake from a total mangling by deftly removing the knife from narutos hands and cutting it into thirds.

"Kurai saved my life Jiji, so I offered for him to live with me and now were roommates" Naruto mumbled around a mouth full of cake.

"Saved you're life eh, sounds as though you two had an adventure"

Kurai scoffed, "Not really, it was just a few villagers demonstrating their complete stupidity" The thirds eyes turned hard for a moment before he covered it. "But I figured Naruto needed someone to look out for him, and I'm as good a person as any to do it.

Sarutobi smiled at the two, they reminded him of another pair he had seen so many years before a loudmouthed and impulsive man, who was always followed by a reserved and clever man to keep him from making foolish decisions. Of course the two had a long way to go before they reached that level.

"What about your parents Kurai, surely they will be worried about you"

"They don't worry much I think, as their either dead or long gone from the leaf village, I've been on my own for as long as I can remember.' Kurai said with a shrug.

Sarutobi frowned, " I don't remember seeing you on the orphan registry, im sure I would have remembered a name as... unique as yours. (1).

"I think I was in an orphanage for a while, but its a bit fuzzy after that, as far as I know one day i woke up in an ally with no idea where I was, been eking out an existence ever since.

"Well if you're gonna live with Naruto, the two of you will need more money, I'll double the monthly deposit I make to Narutos account and mark you two down as family in Narutos file-" The Hokage was cut off when Naruto leaped into his lap and hugged him around the middle.

"Thank you , thank you Jiji!" Naruto cried, he would finally have real family. Sarutobi patted the boy on the back and looked over his shoulder at the clock, he had an appointment in a few minutes, unfortunate as Naruto was entertaining, the civilian council was decidedly not. Picking Naruto up and placeing him on the ground the hokage stood and gestured towards the door.

"unfortunately I have a meeting soon, but I'll put some time aside to visit tomorrow all right Naruto-kun, I just need to have a few words with Kurai-kun, he'll catch up in a minute" Naruto nodded and stepped out of the office to wait.

"So Kurai-kun, you want to protect Naruto, eh"

"Yes, sir" Kurai said in his most respectful voice

Sarutobi smiled, "Are you at all interested in becoming a ninja?"

"Of course Hokage-sama. Narutos in the academy right, so if I'm gonna protect him I need the same power he's learning" Kurai said excitement clear in his voice.

"Then report in on monday to Narutos class, consider this your first mission: Protect Naruto. Now go before Naruto angers my soon to be out of a job secretary even more." Kurai nodded enthusiastically as he ran from the room.

The aging hokage sighed and pulled out the preliminary reports from Iruka. He had made a few team formation suggestions based on the potential he could see in his group. looking at the projected team seven the Hokage frowned.

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzumaki

This wouldn't work, after all he could hardly split the two of them up when Naruto had so few people close to him, but the team was estimated to be the next sannin, albeit grudgingly.

Looking farther down the list the Hokage saw that there were a few left over students and in that moment The Professor Sarutobi Hiruzan had an idea that would revolutionize the shinobi world. immediately he started penning a letter to the other four kage and called for the fastest messenger hawk in the leaf village.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Across all the hidden villages Ninja were on edge. word had quickly spread that the Hokage had called all the kage together in the land of snow for a five kage summit. Many of the ninja figured that war was brewing between the nations. of course none of them expected the real reason behind the summit.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Five of the most powerful ninja in the world sat in a conference room on neutral ground, the samurai fortress in the land of iron.

"You're probably wondering why I've called all of you here, and im sure that you all have paperwork to attend to back home." he received a collective groan from the rest of the Kage, Paperwork was their bane no matter what village you were in charge of. "And I must unfortunately ask you all to take on even more work. I put forth that we the five kage restructure the entire team system across all the nations."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Right so chapter two of my new story :). I've already changed some pretty major things ya, and I find myself in need of Characters, so send me a pm If you would like me to use a character that you the reader have made. And any comments are welcome as well :)

(1) the word Kurai means dark, or at least I think thats the translation


	3. The Greatest Prank

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It had been five years since the Sandaime Hokage had purposed the restructure of new ninja cells and three years since it had gone into effect. Across all the hidden villages the success rates of missions had increased while the casualty rate had dropped dramatically. Ninja through out all the nations thanked the man once heralded as the god of shinobi for, in terms of statistics, keeping them alive.

The third was pleased with his work to be sure, but his true reason for doing it had yet to be revealed. Speaking of his real reason for pushing the other Hokage to restructure the ninja cells, the third pulled his crystal ball and began the telescope technique. the third focused in on Naruto and Kurai, who were using one of the public training grounds just outside the village.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The two boys had changed quite a bit from the skinny children they had been a few short years ago. Naruto had gained a bit of muscle, though he was still the shortest in his class by a fair amount. His face had grown to be somewhat feminine, but only a bit, and his whisker marks had given him a somewhat wild look. The boy had grown out of his old white shirts with the village symbol into a orange and blue jumpsuit, that coincidentally had the Uzumaki clans symbol on the shoulder.

Kurai had grown to be a head taller than Naruto, and put on about the same amount of muscle. While naruto drew everyone's attention with his blinding jumpsuit Kurai often wore a plain black shirt and anbu pants, with a gray belt that he sewn a few scroll pouches into. Kurai's black hair had grown out to his shoulders where it flipped up slightly. he had looks to rival sasuke, without the emoness of course, this led to him getting his own tribe of fan girls much to his anoyment.

"Again Naruto!" Kurai shouted after once again beating Naruto into the ground. A bloodied Naruto pushed himself up from the ground and rushed at his brother figure for the fifth time that day. For years Kurai and Naruto had spared brutally, far beyond the level of intensity that most chunin went at.

Kurai outclassed Naruto in many of the basic shinobi skills, only losing out in endurance and chackra levels, as well as Naruto's regeneration. In all other aspects that were taught in the academy Kurai's skills far outshone everyone besides Sasuke Uchiha, who had been slotted for the rookie of the year position.

Even the difference between them was only a matter of perspective, as most people could tell that Kurai had far better skills in teamwork and leadership than Sasuke, but in a one-on-one fight the natural talent of the Uchiha clan allowed Sasuke to stay a step ahead.

This was something of a sore point for Sasuke, as he considered Kurai his only rival but was not acknowledged in return. It constantly angered Sasuke, and by extension his fangirls, that the only one Kurai considered his rival was Naruto the dead last of their academy class.

This led to a rivalry triangle that amused the rest of the class to no end as Naruto wanted to be acknowledged by Sasuke, who wouldn't give him the time of day. Kiba was always particularly vocal in his amusement, and the fangirls of the class found themselves at odds over the three way rivalry.

Most of the would be kunoichi were firmly in Sasukes camp, or what they had deemed the Sasuke camp, with a smaller part of them pining after Kurai. Naruto held the smallest fan club of only one, who was never very public in her interests. unfortunately for these fangirls none of their affections were returned, except in the case of Naruto and Sakura, who was after Sasuke anyway.

All together their instructor Umino Iruka had a difficult time keeping order.

The Sandaime watched as Kurai brutally put Naruto down once again, and watched as Naruto got back up again as he always did. The sandaime could see quite easily what Kurai was really doing with these training sessions, he himself had once used the same methods on Jiraiya to train up his will and the "guts" that his student was so proud of.

Of course the down side to such training was Naruto's taijutsu skills hadn't really developed from the brawler attack style that he used. Sure the boy was resourceful enough that he might catch his opponent of guard with a few of his attacks, but he simply didn't have the discipline to be really dangerous in the art of taijutsu.

The boys ninjutsu was no better, almost non-existant really, the boy could only really use the substitution and henge effectively, and his genjutsu was even worse. By all accounts the boy was doomed to fail, and most in Kurai's position would have gone on to their own training long ago, but Kurai continued to push Naruto.

The Third shuddered at the thought of what Naruto would be without Kurai, it wasn't uncommon for jinchuriki to snap mentally, but Naruto who by all accounts probably should have broken, could still run around in an orange jumpsuit and yell about how he would one day be Hokage.

Of course his classmates laughed at him each time he would say it, while Naruto would get up in their face and try to force them to "Believe It", and Kurai would each time without fail calmly tell whoever Naruto happened to be yelling at that his brother would be Hokage someday and that he'd stake his life on it.

Honestly the two of them reminded him so strongly of his own mentors that it was almost humourous. While everyone in the five hidden villages knew that the First Hokage was one of the most powerful ninja the world had ever seen, there were few accounts of the mans personality. He was just as brash and headstrong as Naruto, and probably twice as idealistic. Were it not for his brother Tobirama cleaning up after him the village hidden in the leaves would have been a hole in the ground long ago.

The two boys began walking home with Naruto leaning on his brother, as opposed to be dragged home as had been the case a few months before. The third smiled, maybe there was hope for Naruto yet.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

On the morning of Kurai and Naruto's graduation exam, the two were found not in class were they should be but out in the village. More specifically Kurai was in the village holding up a mild genjutsu over the Hokage Monument while Naruto hung from a rope in front of the great stone faces and committed the single greatest act of vandalism the village had ever known.

For years Naruto and Kurai had caused mild acts of mayhem all accross the village, and between Naruto's pranking instinct and Kurai's intelligence the poor chunin that were forced to chase them around the village often ended up covered in paint, feathers and in one unfortunate case sewage. Mizuki had been particularly hard on them ever since that day.

Their current prank far outshone any of the others, and it was very likely that they would have gotten away with it if not for one Umino Iruka.

"KURAI" Iruka shouted right into Kurai's ear, using his signature big-head no jutsu, and Kurai who had been focusing on holding up the genjutsu hadn't noticed his approach. "Why aren't you in class, and where's Naruto?"

"Naruto uh... had to take care of something before school" Kurai said, trying to hide the hand seal that he was still holding. At that moment several smoke bomb went off in front of the Hokage monument, distracting Iruka and in that moment Kurai jumped from the room he had been sitting on and into an ally. the boy sprinted off to where he and naruto had agreed to meet.

In the distance the smoke cleared to reveal the defaced Hokage monument, the fourth and third hokage's had been hit particularly hard, but at Kurai's request the second was left alone, after all the two had very different ideas about what respect to your idols meant.

All across the village cries of Naruto were heard, and Kurai just snickered.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

unfortunately for the two boys, their sensei knew them well and was easily able to catch them, which is how they ended up in their current predicament. The two were tied back to back in front of the rest of their class, who were all laughing at their expense.

"QUITE" Iruka yelled, his head once again expanding like a balloon, the class was silenced immediately and Iruka turned his attention back to the two trouble makers. Both of them sat with smirks, they had just secured their place as the greatest pranksters in the Leaf village.

"As you all know it's time for the practical portion of your graduation test, which is to be marked by the entire faculty" as Iruka said this several of the other teachers in the academy trooped into the room when they took paces leaning against the wall. Kurai frowned as it was no secret that the instructors were highly biased towards Naruto, who already had the lowest marks in the class, besides maybe Shikamaru.

"There are two parts to your practical exam, a Ninjutsu test, containing the three we've been working on for the last year henge, bunshin, and kawarimi. Then we will all go outside for the taijutsu portion, a one-on-one spar between you and a classmate" Iruka explained.

Kurai could practically feel the dread coming from Naruto, who was incapable of making a standard clone, though if he did well on the other portions maybe he'd pass. Iruka finally cut the two of them loose and sent them up to their seats. On the way up several of Kurai's fangirls called for him to sit with them, which he never did but they still tried. Of course some of them like Ino, who played both sides in the fangirl conflict, were quite insistent. but he merely followed Naruto up to their usual seat in the back row, where Shino had apparently saved them seats.

Kurai and Shino had been on good terms since Kurai had entered the academy after meeting Naruto. Likely because Kurai was reasonably quite and always respectful to the Aburame heir, who treated him much the same. plus he didn't show any animosity to Naruto.

"Good afternoon Shino" Kurai said as he sat down between Shino and Naruto, who found the boy creepy, he got a nod in response. Before they could continue iruka spoke.

"First up is Aburame, Shino"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Kurai and naruto sat bored out of their minds as they waited for their turn to head up, with both of them having the last name Uzumaki thanks to the third hokage they were among the last to be called. After what seemed like an eternity Iruka called to them.

"Uzumaki-' Kurai stood up, and Iruka shrugged, beckoning him down. The fan girls erupted into cheers as he begane walking, and then entered a glaring match with the Uchiha fangirls on the other side of the aisle way. Kurai stepped up in front of the class and transformed into a perfect replica of Iruka, who nodded. Then Kurai created the three necessary bunshin, another nod.

Getting an idea worthy of Naruto, Kurai used the substitution, but rather than use the log that had been brought in he switched with Sasuke, who had been in his trade marked brooding pose, and without the table to support his elbows he fell face first into the ground with his ass up in the air. Kurai found himself sitting between Sakura who looked like she was going to murder him, and Ino who looked torn between horror and humor.

Sasuke scrambled up from the floor and glared at Kurai who smiled in return, then in a flurry of substitutions, kurai was in the back row again, sasuke sat in his usual seat by the window, away from Ino and Sakura, and Naruto was sprawled out in front of the class.

"Top marks I believe Iruka-sensai" Kurai called to the intructor who was trying in vain to hide his smile. Naruto tried to match up to his brothers performance, starting with his worst jutsu, he produced two sickly clones, and switched with Mizuki who had been sitting and landed rather painfully.

Naruto got an evil grin on his face as he formed a ram seal and called the name of his original technique. "SEXY NO JUTSU!" In a puff of smoke Naruto was replaced with a busty blonde, who had posed in front of class covered by nothing but a few wisps of smoke.

several things then happened in quick succession.

Kiba was knocked unconscious via nose bleed, Hinata fainted, Sakura and Ino became murderous. And Sasuke was drawn out of his emoness for a moment and into puberty, but thoughts of Itachi dragged him back in.

"NAAAAARUTOOOOO" Iruka yelled, two tissues wadded into his nose.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Alright, so in the next chapter we have the spars between students and maybe the theft of the scroll of sealing.

I would as always appreciate your reviews, they keep me motivated :)

I also still need a few OC characters, if anyone's interested


End file.
